


A.Burr

by orphan_account



Series: * [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamburr, M/M, Wow, also, but he treats her kind of poorly, i have too much shit to write, i made it so Alex really loves Eliza, ive written something, soulmate, yeah am I creative yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is dating Eliza and he gets his second markIt's completely irrelevant that he had one before





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate bullshit

Alex had the mark on his wrist for as long as he could remember. Some were jealous, some teased him, after all, it's not often someone meets their soulmate that early on. He usually hid it, but the summers of New York City were brutal, and he had to wear short sleeves sometimes. He had no idea who his soulmate was, except that they had something to do with the word “WAIT.”

  
He had always known he was bisexual. But he also had always just assumed he would find a girl who loved him and she would be the one. Eliza Schuyler was a good bet. She was kind, funny, and attractive, and she definitely seemed to have a thing for him. He instantly liked her, and they started going out. It was was nice. But she never said “Wait.” Not once. He figured she would eventually.

It was their... eighth date if he remembered correctly when he noticed the second mark appear. He definitely felt it, a burning sensation on his left ankle, but he didn't look at it until later, where he saw a gun. It was an older gun, one that was used in the eighteenth and nineteenth century. Alex didn't see the significance of it. But he knew that his soulmate sure as hell wasn't Eliza. But then again, he didn't know who it was anyway. Eliza could probably work until then.

They went to the same restaurant for their tenth date. They had the same waiter, a dark skinned man with a buzz cut. The first thing Alex noticed about him was that he was gorgeous. His voice was low and smooth, and that was enough to distract Alex from the fact that he almost looked pained as he took their orders. Eliza definitely noticed. She didn't say anything.

Aaron didn't necessarily feel pained. He felt odd. A burning sensation on his right shoulder. It shocked him, this was the second time at this restaurant that he had felt this, and it was admittedly starting to worry him. It had always been a fear of his, not knowing, and he was beginning to feel uneasy. He had never wanted to be born in a world in which his fate was already planned out. Everything was planned out and he still had no idea what would happen next.

But slowly, slowly, things were starting to clear up.

He scanned the room until he caught his eye on a man, about his age, rambling endlessly to a woman in front of him. They had been there before, Aaron vaguely recognised the woman, instantly knew the man, and immediately traced them back to his second mark. And he would never admit this, but he prayed that it wasn’t him. Aaron didn’t have endless patience, despite what some believe. And yet, he still felt a strange draw to him, like he couldn’t stay away. It clearly had nothing to do with the fact that he was probably in the top ten list of most attractive people he had ever met. Nothing to do with his third mark, a quill.

  
Aaron was gay. He knew that. He just didn't want it to be true. Because there's something very different about loving a woman, where nobody gives you a second glance, and loving a man, where you get stares and shouts from across the street. He really didn't want stares and shouts.

  
It's not even that he has a problem with gay people, he just didn't want to be one. He wanted to feel normal, and not that gay people weren't normal… he just… he just wants to be a little less different.

  
This guy was different. This guy was enthusiastically... talking? Could he call it talking? Because he could hear him from across the room. It was a bit fuzzy but he could hear ranting about politics. Something about debt. Something about an article. He remembered the quill. Oh _Jesus fuck_... he thought. _Is he writing an article about a debt plan..._ He somehow doubted that it would be a short article, judging by his non-stop and endless limit for words. Oh, he knew way too much about him. He'd never even spoken to the man. He shouldn't know a thing about his personality and he shouldn't have made assumptions. Ugh, he was a mess. He didn't need this.

He needed this.

He needed this badly.

Alex laughed nervously. "Hey, Liza, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Eliza smiled and nodded. She knew damn well what was going on and she wasn't really looking to stop it. Alex had to do it at one point, she knew he wasn't hers and she wasn't his. He would find someone else, and that was okay, because that just meant so would she. And she loved Alex, she loved him a lot, but she understood. She's very understanding.

The new mark was small, and shaped like a piece of parchment, curled and weathered at the edges. "A. Burr" was signed at the bottom. _Fuck fuck fuck, it was him_. He actually had no real way of knowing that, he never got the man's last name, but Aaron started with an A, and that's a pretty tell-tale sign. But Eliza...

She knew, and she made that very clear when he came back.

"Look, Alex. I won't pretend it doesn't suck, but if it isn't meant to be, it just isn't. You've had your eye on him since we walked in the room, and I'm sure he could say the same." She chucked. "You weren't exactly subtle. He was pretty subtle, just sneaking glances every now and then. You talked to me, but you were looking at him." Her face was spread out in a wide smile now. "Alex, you don't need to be afraid. Just go for it. You've got it."

He seemed a little shocked, but didn't say anything of it, for once in his life.

"Thanks, Liz. I just... I just don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about me. If you're happy, I'm happy. And if you don't mind, I'd like to remain friends."

"I'd love that."

She went home after that, calling back an enthusiastic, "Tell me how it goes!"

He couldn't honestly promise that he would want the outcome of this being shared with anyone, so he just looked back at her. She got the point. She always does.

And so he waited. He actually waited. He waited until Aaron came over and asked if everything was alright and if he was enjoying his food and if he needed anything, the usual.

Alex smiled and answered, "Actually, if you wouldn't mind giving me your name and number, that would be great."

Aaron looked shocked for a second, just a brief second, and then looked at him thoughtfully. "So it is you."

"Yup," he responded with a grin.

"How'd you know?"

"Mark says A.Burr. Figured it was you cause it happened twice at this restaurant, both times you were our waiter."

Aaron smiled. "And what happened to the lady across from you?"

"She knew. She left and made me promise to fill her in on what happens."

"Not mad?"

"Surprisingly not."

"Wow." He looked impressed. "You gave that up?"

"Yup."

With a laugh, Aaron said, "Okay, here, give me your phone, I'll add myself."

He handed it back a moment later, with a text to himself that read a simple, "Hello."

Alex laughed. "Hello? That's all? Ouch. I was hoping for more of a, 'Your eyes light up my world. And your goatee doesn't look like pubes.'"

"Easy to please. Well then, your goatee doesn't look like pubes."

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes light up my world."

"Much better."

A shout came from a man in black.

"Well, I'd better go. Washington already isn't a huge fan, I'll be fired if he waits another minute."

"Yeah, you should probably get going."

"I'll see you later...?"

"Alexander Hamilton," he smiled, filling in his unasked question. It was heavily implied so it wasn't really unasked but that's okay.

"Can I call you Alex?"

"Of course."

After he left, Alex stole another glance at his phone. The contact name was A.Burr. He looked over at him. He remembered.

He texted A.Burr later that day, asking if lunch sounded good on Saturday. It sounded good.

It was A.Burr for three years, and then it became A.Hamburr.

And it was sealed with a ring and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow more than 1000 words? Unheard of.
> 
> Also basically: they change their last name to Hamilton-Burr because they have these fancy-ass last names and they want to keep their LeGaCy
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
